Across The Line
by Skullduggery91
Summary: Kanda was pulling his weapon to his side, loading it full of his goodbyes...Lenalee was fragile and broken, when the akuma took away her best friend...their enemy isn't far behind. Warning, someone dies!


Across the Line

The sand seemed to cover the land like a still never ending sea. The moon shined dimly above. He stared at the army of akuma before him. His pale face was hard as he glared into the wailing faces of the level one akuma, his ears picking up the screams of joy and the laughter from the level two akuma. He reached for his innocence, Mugen, unsheathing it and bringing it to his side in one movement. Some of the Akuma hissed and snarled as the blade glinted in the moonlight. He had to hold them here why the other made their escape back to the order. He gripped the handle tighter trying to stop the faint trembling in his hands. He breathed in before with a great roar he flew into the mass of undead weapons, ignoring the pain of the wounds he was receiving. He growled in frustration every time one went down another appeared.

"I won't let you take her!" he screamed but inside, his mind brokenly added 'from me.' but still his voice...his heart kept going, "I promised her! I promised her that I wouldn't let anything hurt her again! I won't lose now!" 'not ever.' because he had promised to see her again. He promised himself that he would be in her arms again.

"Kanda?" she whispered, turning to stare at the direction they had just come from. When she heard the scream, she brought her shaking hands to her chest as her heart began it's frantic beating and her stomach began to fill with ice. She looked into the equally concerned eyes of her comrade, Lavi Bookman as he slowly set down the exorcist they had saved, when she shook her head.

"I'll go." she stated and he shook his head about to protest when she already turned running back to the battle. She couldn't lose anyone else and especially not Kanda. He was important to her. He had always been there for her since she could remember. She came upon the hill seeing the battle waging on below. Her eyes trying to see where the swordsman was. She swallowed as pain and grief filled her. Her Dark Boots acted without her permission as she found herself face to face with one of the akuma. She would show them no mercy. She brought one leg up, before brining it down, hard, her heel meeting the akuma's head with a crack, sending it spiraling towards the ground with a cry of pain. She still didn't stop diving after it to deliver the final blow.

Kanda breathed in collapsing, his grip on his blade loosening as he stared down at the sand before him. He could feel the death blow coming. He shut his eyes in disappointment. He couldn't keep his end of the promise, he was breaking it. "I'm sorry Lenalee..." he whispered brokenly. When the deathblow didn't come he looked up seeing his angel defending his broken body. Her eyes set in a infuriated glare as she blocked the attack that would have undoubtedly ended his life.

"Don't say your sorry until the very end!" she said and he nodded getting up on his shaking legs, Mugen still in his grasp as he turned to the next Akuma and attacked.

After what seemed like hours of fighting only two were left standing. "We did it Kanda!" Lenalee grinned turing to face her friend before horror etched itself on to the once happy expression as said swordsman fell in an ungraceful heap to the ground. She was by his side in a instant later, making a quiet noise of protest as he pushed himself to his knees.

"K-Kanda..." she whispered.

"I don't have a lot of time left..." he stated, removing his now bloodied hand from his side. She gasped at the wound before smiling brokenly.

"Don't worry...we'll get you back to the Order...they'll fix you up good as new. " Kanda had to smile at her enthusiasm. He felt more than saw her bring one of his arms around her shoulder. Together the two made their way back to where Lavi waited. The red haired bookman fused over Kanda for a moment before getting snapped at by Kanda to grab the other exorcist and continue walking. Lenalee noticed that Kanda was beginning to follow her steps. She called Lavi, telling she and Kanda would be taking a short break. Lavi nodded hesitantly before continuing on shifting the exorcist to fit more comfortably on his back.

Kanda groaned as he was lowered to the ground, his face scrunching up in pain. "I can't go any farther..." he claimed and Lenalee nodded, wrapping her thin arms around him. Her eyes shined sadly, this was it...the "invincible" swordsman was knocking at death's door. She could feel his blood seeping into her uniform. He breathed quietly his eyes glazing over, another sure sign death was coming for him. She rested her cheek against his cold one.

"I'm glad you're here..." he said, his usually deep booming voice was no more than a whisper. She nodded stroking his black hair. At the moment she didn't trust her voice. He gave a shudder before turing to look at her, a small smile gracing his lips.

"...you're a strong woman...you'll be fine." at this Lenalee had to blink before shaking her head.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm not strong! I'm weak! I was only strong because you were supporting me!"

"Heh..." he let out a gurgled chuckle, "I could say the same thing...I can't see much anymore..."

"Kanda..." Lenalee hiccuped holding him tighter in her arms. He breathed in moving his cool clammy brow to rest against her throat.

"So warm..." she felt his eyes slip close, his breath coming slower and slower.

"I don't want you to go..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry..."

"What did I tell you about saying that!..." this time she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'll be waiting..." Kanda breathed as he as dragged into the never-ending slumber.

"Kanda? K-Kanda?" Lenalee called shaking him gently watching his head limply roll with his body's movement. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she sobbed into his shoulder. She never got to tell him how she felt...

Everyone knew what happened when Lenalee returned alone, Mugen held almost protectively in her grasp. Her eyes were lifeless as she handed her brother the blade. He smiled sadly at his sister, no words uttered from his mouth. He knew there was no way to really combat the death of a loved one. No sweet words could bandage the wounds of the heart that was broken. Koumi watched his sister walk down the hall before smiling at Mugen.

"Welcome home..." he whispered knowing how much the blade meant to Kanda.

Time passed but once every year, Lenalee would venture out to the desert, a lotus in her hands as she stood before a unmarked grave. She smiled placing the flower down.

"Hi Kanda. It's been a while."


End file.
